


into you

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, refresh festival
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Mobil itu tiba di motel tujuan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **peringatan** : saya agak _strict_ soal rating. saya letakkan di kategori 'mature' karena adegan-adegan di sini tidak layak untuk dibaca oleh anak di bawah umur, karena kesannya menjurus dan mencerminkan kehidupan yang belum cocok untuk mereka. jadi, yang _underage_ , mohon klik tombol kembali, ya. :)

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. _Into You_ , dipopulerkan oleh Ariana Grande. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya, juga penggunaan lirik lagu; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : M. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

. 

## [ got everyone watchin’ us, so, baby, let’s keep it a secret ]

.

 _Aku tidak butuh kejutan sarapan di tempat tidur_ , kata Natalya, begitu Alfred memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi motel. _Dan aku juga tak perlu ciuman selamat pagi di rumah yang sunyi di tepi kota_. Alfred tertawa karenanya, dan begitu dia membuka pintu mobil, Natalya segera menyusulnya. Menuju pekarangan kecil motel yang berbatu, sunyi, dan pemandangan luas yang ada hanyalah gurun dengan rumput-rumput yang tak seberapa mencuat di antara batu-batuan besar kelabu.

“Yang kaubutuhkan cuma ini, ‘kan?” katanya, menggandeng Natalya, menariknya menjauh dari mobil. Ia sudah lupa barusan ia menaruh kunci di saku jaket. “Sepi, tak ada pemburu.”

“ _A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that’s how I want it_.” Natalya melingkarkan tangan di leher Alfred. “Aku benci lampu kilat.”

Bahkan mungkin kebencian itu bisa dilihat dari mata Natalya hanya dengan sepintas pandang; tak perlu seorang optamologis pun untuk itu. Alfred tertawa, mengangkat tubuh Natalya seakan bisa melemparnya di udara. “Selamat datang di kesunyian favoritku.”

“Tapi tidak sunyi di sini.” Natalya menunjuk dada Alfred.

“Dan juga tidak akan,” Alfred sengaja menghentikan, mendekati wajah Natalya hingga napas mereka bergumul, “di sini,” dia meletakkan telunjuk pada bibir Natalya dan menariknya turun, seolah memainkan.

Natalya memberangus bibir Alfred dan Alfred mengangkat tubuhnya, berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menubruk pintu motel. Kunci berada di tangan Natalya dan Alfred dengan susah payah mengambilnya, tangannya nyaris melepaskannya beberapa kali. Mereka harus berpisah sebentar untuk membuka si pintu.

Dunia terasa menyempit hanya untuk mereka berdua di dalam empat sisi dinding itu. Natalya tersenyum miring, Alfred terkekeh sambil mendongak.

“Cahaya lokasi syuting memang menyebalkan.”

“Dan apa yang lebih membuatmu muak saat hubungan sucimu dikotori oleh berita?” Natalya bermain retorika. “Aku benci sebagian dari mereka.”

Alfred memainkan kerah jaket denim Natalya. “Bermain dengan pers sama dengan bermain kartu judi, Sayang.”

“Kita tidak selalu menang.” Tangan Natalya menyusup ke dalam jaket kulit Alfred. “Tapi, yang kalah tak selalu tak bahagia.”

“Oh, Natalya, betapa kau bahagia dengan semua berita kotor itu.”

“Kenapa tidak?” Natalya mengalungkan lagi tangannya pada leher Alfred. “Karena sebenarnya aku mencintaimu.”

“Alasan bodoh.” Alfred membungkam Natalya sebentar dengan ciuman-ciuman yang menggelitik perut Natalya sama seperti ribuan kali sebelumnya. Ruang temaram kamar sangat membantu, dan Alfred melakukannya sambil tertawa kecil berkali-kali dan merapalkan gumam-gumam puja yang akan membuat telinga wanita di luar sana meleleh. Namun Natalya adalah gunung esnya, tak mudah untuk membuatnya tergoda hanya dengan puja-puji akan tubuhnya.

Mereka sama-sama mundur dan menatap mata. Alfred menggeleng.

“ _I’m so into you_. Jadi harus bagaimana?”

Natalya tertawa sarkastis, dilemparnya Alfred ke atas tempat tidur, lelaki itu terduduk, dan begitu ia melempar dirinya sendiri, ia rebah dan memantul.

“Harus dengan apa kita memulai, Nona?”

“Kau membawa kartu?”

“Tidak. Hanya PSP.” Alfred mengangkat bahu seolah tak bersalah.

“Bedebah.” Natalya menendang betis Alfred, tetapi ia tertawa dingin. “Apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

“Kautahu caranya menari salsa?”

Natalya mencibir, “Balet pun sudah membuat masa laluku penuh dengan luka memar di kaki.”

“Dan?”

“Memandang bintang. Menciummu di bawahnya. Membuat itu menjadi drama untuk kita sendiri.”

“Natalya Arlovskaya-Jones, hidupmu sudah penuh dengan drama.”

“Tapi aku tak pernah mengaturnya sendiri.” Natalya menarik kerah jaket Alfred. “ _The temperature’s rising here_.”

Alfred berkelakar, “Kau sepertinya memang ingin benar-benar bebas melakukan apapun yang kaumau.”

“Aku tidak bisa melakukannya di luar saat paparazzi menguntit dan seluruh orang berlomba membuat artikel tentangku dengan si ini, si itu.” Natalya berdiri.

Alfred kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng Natalya, membuka pintu dan membawa perempuan itu seolah jarak tak pernah berlaku di antara mereka berdua.

“Langitnya gelap.”

“Uh, yeah, sayang sekali.” Tangan Natalya mengular di pinggang Alfred. Ia mendongak hingga sekuat yang ia bisa, memicingkan mata hingga sakit, tetapi memang hanya satu-dua bintang yang bisa ia lihat. “Tapi sesuatu yang romantis tak selalu di bawah bintang.”

“Halah, alasan,” Alfred menyeringai, mengejek. “Kau malu dengan rencanamu sendiri yang gagal.”

“Apapun itu,” Natalya menghadap Alfred, “Yang penting, tidak ada Alfred si desainer jam tangan yang mencoba mendekati Natalya si artis untuk keperluan bisnisnya, dan Natalya yang digosipkan dengan seribu pria. Ada Al dan Nat, dan di sinilah kita.”

Alfred menempelkan kening mereka berdua, “Bintang pun tak mau mengusik.”

“Realistislah.” Natalya menyusuri hidung Alfred, turun hingga ke bibirnya, sengaja memperlambat gerakannya di sana. “Cinta itu bisa gila dan panas.”

“Itu hukum alam,” Alfred menangkap telunjuk yang nakal itu, menciumnya dengan gerak turun secara sengaja. “Tapi di sini dingin.” Angin berdesir, mendukung premis Alfred.

“Tidak di sini.” Natalya berjingkat. Mencium lagi.

.

 

### [ and all i wanna do is to fall in deep ]

.

* * *

 

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sepertinya ariana grande memang penyanyi untuk amebela buat saya (...) sudah sejak 2014 tiap kali ada lagu ariana berasa adaaa aja yang cocok buat otp ini gitu huhu. dibuat mendadak karena ingin melarikan diri dari resume kriminologi dan wuah rasanya lumayan lah (apanya)
> 
> dan bagi yang sudah pernah nonton video klipnya, yep, ini mengikuti adegan-adegan di sana walaupun banyak yang berbeda. hotty suits amebela, tho *evil laughs*
> 
> #
> 
> note: optalmologis; ahli mata, a.k.a. dokter mata. sengaja pake bahasa serapan 'murni' sesekali.


End file.
